


MC has Hematidrosis (Blood Sweat) & it’s Triggered + Jumin’s Reaction

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from TumblrAnonymous asked:i just finished reading your works and it was amazing!Can you write where mc has hematohidrosis and it is triggered and jumin is unaware of this . I would like to know how his reaction would be. Angst is life





	MC has Hematidrosis (Blood Sweat) & it’s Triggered + Jumin’s Reaction

After a long day at work, Jumin can finally relax and cuddle on the couch with his loving wife, you, Elizabeth the 3rd and a glass of wine. Everything was peaceful and perfect for relaxing.

That is, until you get a call on your phone from an unknown number.

You get up off the couch and excuse yourself to take the call, leaving Jumin a little pouty at the loss of cuddle time, but when you answer the call, you’re met with a deep and disoriented voice that says, “Hello, Mrs. Han…” That alone sent chills down your spine and you reply with a wavery “yes?”

“Listen closely,” the voice threatens, “tell your husband, Jumin Han, that if he doesn’t hand over 25 Million dollars by the end of two days from now, something very bad will happen to him and you.” The line then goes dead.

You stand there, stunned in place at this sudden threat to the safety of Jumin and yourself. The phone lingers by your ear, even after the call was ended, before your arm falls limp to your side and the phone slips from your grasp hitting the floor with a soft thump. Jumin is up and by your side immediately after you drop your phone and asks,

“Darling, what’s wrong? Who was it?” He’s honestly really worried, you never act like this so something must have really spooked you. You’re starting to shake a little but decide that Jumin should probably know what’s going on.

“They w-want 25 Mi-million by the end of the day 2 days from n-now,” you stutter out, “a-and if y-you don’t, they s-said something will ha-happen to us…” Jumin embraces you from behind after you get your words out. Jumin, being Jumin, has taught you to think of EVERY possible outcome to ANY situation and this one is no exception. So that’s what you’re doing right now as you shake and sob into Jumin’s chest; think of every possible outcome and, oh boy, now you wish you hadn’t done that.

Big Mistake.

You slip out of Jumin’s grasp and start to pace a little, effectively making you sweat a little because of stress, your mini workout and your anxiety. But you’re not sweating normal sweat, you’re sweating blood sweat. The red crimson colour catches Jumin’s attention immediately due to his keen eyes for catching small details (because you weren’t wearing anything red today) and he stops you in your tracks so he can get a better look of your face. When he sees what it is, his eyes go wide in shock and fear. Blood is sticking on your hairline and is also coming out of your nose; just like a nose bleed. All acts of calming you down are now nowhere to be found in Jumin at what he is seeing on his beloved wife.

“Jumin? What are you staring at?” you ask, confused at his sudden change in emotion. You can clearly see that his line of sight is directed towards your face so, you lift up your right hand and wipe all around your face until you feel something wet and a little sticky. You bring your hand back down to look at what the substance is and, guess what! It’s blood!! Jumin still has a face full of emotions because his lover just started bleeding for her head out of no where! But… you’re not fazed at all; actually, this once was a normal occurrence in your past so, you payed no mind to it.

“You are bleeding from your forehead and nose darling! Where is my phone, I must call the doctor right away!” but before Jumin is able to take any action, you reach out to him and grab his hand, pulling him back towards you.

“No, Jumin, listen to me for a second,” you say, voice wavering a bit due to the sight weakness you are now experiencing, “this is normal for me. I don’t need a doctor but what I do need is some water, please Jumin.” Understanding that you know more about your condition than he does, Jumin does as you ask and brings you a bottle of water. While you wait for the water, you take a seat, your weakness making your legs shake a little as they tried to keep your body upright. Once Jumin comes back with the water, you eagerly snatch it for his grasp and basically chug the whole bottle down in seconds. As soon as you’re done, you set the empty bottle on the coffee table in front of you and try to relax a little. Jumin is now sitting on your right and is gently petting your hair down, effectively helping you to calm down. When you are about to explain your sudden blood oozing, Jumin puts up a finger to your lips to stop you from talking first.

“Let me make a very quick call, then you can talk, okay love?” Jumin asks and you nod. Jumin gets up and dials Seven so he can trace the caller of the threat and shut them down before damage can be done to anyone. Once Jumin is done, he walks back over to you and sits once again beside you, patiently waiting for an explanation to be given. And that’s exactly what you do, you go on and on about what it is, how is works and how it affects you (which it doesn’t really only weakness and possibly dehydration, nothing much.)

By the end of your lesson on Hematidrosis, or blood sweat, Jumin completely understands that it’s not anything to worry over excessively, but he still watches over you, making sure you are not stressed and that you are well rested and getting your proper amount of water, because he loves you very much!


End file.
